Bad Willow
by adyli
Summary: Im Paralleluniversum von The wish: Vampir Willow ist allein mit Puppy Angel und lässt sich allerhand für ihn einfallen. ACHTUNG: Nichts für schwache Nerven!


**Disclaimer**: Willow und Angel gehören Joss Whedon. Die Idee wohl Marti Noxon und ich bin sicher, dass mein Plot auch irgendwann in dem Kopf der beiden herum gespuckt hat, aber das wäre wohl in der 3. Staffel zu viel gewesen.

**Note**: ACHTUNG: Rape, Violence, AU, Lemon (lemon gilt auch für het-pairings oder?)

AN: Meine Fic spielt in dem Paralleluniversum aus „Was wäre wenn.." (Original: The Wish, Episode 3.9) noch bevor Cordelia ihren Wunsch ausspricht.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Bad Willow **

„Na, wie geht's unserem kleinen Hündchen heute Morgen?", fragte Vampir-Willow und riss die alte schäbige Decke, die das kleine Kellerfenster verhüllte, ein Stück zur Seite.

Sie hatte sich vorsorglich vor dem Sonnenlicht in Sicherheit gebracht, doch Angel trafen die Strahlen unerbittlich, denn er lag dem Fenster direkt gegenüber.

Obwohl die Sonne seine Haut verbrannte und bereits schwacher Rauch aufstieg, gab er nur ein leises Ächzen von sich.

Willow runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und ließ den Vorhang zurück fallen, so dass es wieder dunkel wurde.

Sie kniete sich auf seine Brust und klemmte seinen Körper zwischen ihren Beinen ein.

Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Arme entlang und über die Handschellen, mit denen er an dem Gitter seiner Zelle fest gemacht war.

„Ich hab dich wohl gestern etwas zu hart ran genommen. Hm, mein Hündchen, was meinst du? Hab ich dir zu arg weh getan?" Mit verträumter Stimme redete sie mit ihm, als wäre er wirklich ein Hündchen.

Sie fuhr fort: „Aber ich hab was für dich, das wird dich stärken."

Mit ihren spitzen Zähnen riss sie sich die Haut an ihrem Handgelenk auf und das Blut begann zu fliesen.

Erwartungsvoll hielt sie Angel ihre Hand hin. Es kostete ihn viel Selbstbeherrschung, doch er drehte den Kopf weg.

Sie stieß einen enttäuschten Schrei aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Dann packte sie mit ihrer linken Hand seinen Kopf und drehte ihn zu sich, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste.

Schnell schloss er diese und versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

Es war schwer, denn sie grub ihre Fingernägel in seine Stirn und hielt so seinen Kopf in dieser Stellung gefangen.

Überraschend sanft meinte sie: „Du willst es nicht? Mein kostbares Blut? Es würde deine Schmerzen lindern."

Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sie spöttisch an, zumindest so weit er dazu in der Lage war und antwortete: „Ja, aber nur damit du mir gleich darauf neue Schmerzen zufügen kannst."

Sie lachte laut. „Ja, du hast Recht, mein Hündchen. Du bist so schlau! Trink jetzt!"

Damit presste sie ihr Handgelenk auf seine Lippen und rieb es daran.

Der Duft ihres Blutes stieg ihm in die Nase und kleine Tropfen flossen auf seine Zunge.

Seine Beherrschung war gefallen und ihr Blut machte ihn rasend.

Gierig trank er es und gleich darauf fühlte er, wie es machtvoll und gewaltig durch seine Adern rann. Sein mit Wunden übersäter Körper begann zu heilen und die Schmerzen nahmen ab.

Sie hatte ihn nur ein paar Minuten trinken lassen, doch ihm kam es vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit.

Später, als er wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen war, kam Willow, die weg gegangen war, zurück und kniete wieder über ihn.

„Schau was ich habe!", sagte sie erwartungsvoll und er stöhnte bei dem Anblick des Skalpellmessers, das sie in der Hand hatte.

Eine Zeitlang begnügte sie sich damit, ihm kleine, nicht allzu tiefe Schnitte zuzufügen und sein Blut aufzulecken.

„Mhhh, du schmeckst so gut", meinte sie. „Aber ein paar kleine Schnitte sind doch ziemlich langweilig, findest du nicht?"

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf das Messer in ihrer Hand und rammte es ihm dann ohne Vorwarnung in die Brust.

Fast noch bevor das Messer seine Haut berührte, schrie er schrill auf, in Erwartung der Schmerzen. Sie zog das Messer wieder heraus und warf es weg. Dann begann sie gierig sein Blut aufzusaugen.

Als sie genug hatte, bohrte sie ihre Finger tief in die Wunde und drehte sie mehrmals.

Er stieß mehrere qualvolle Schreie aus und sie war so zufrieden damit, dass sie von ihm abließ. Während sie ihre, vor Blut triefenden Finger, zwischen seine Lippen schob, wuchs die Wunde durch seine Vampir-Kräfte auch schon wieder zusammen und es blieb nur ein riesiger blauer Fleck.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihn und tippte mehrmals mit dem Finger drauf, was ihn immer heftig zusammen zucken ließ.

Plötzlich glitt sie tiefer und saß nun auf seinen Oberschenkeln.

„Heute will ich mal richtig meinen Spaß haben!", meinte sie und knöpfte seine Hose auf.

Als sie seinen Schwanz frei gelegt hatte, begann sie ihn zu wichsen und gegen seinen Willen wurde er augenblicklich hart. Die Härte in ihrer Hand ließ sie spöttisch lachen, doch dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund und saugte genüsslich daran.

Er dachte schon, es wäre eine angenehme Abwechslung zu der sonstigen Quälerei, als er ihre spitzen Zähne fühlte, wie sie sich in seine Haut bohrten. Sie leckte sein Blut ab, biss erneut leicht in seinen Schwanz und leckte wieder das Blut auf – immer im Wechsel.

Es tat ihm weh, doch war dieser Schmerz seltsam erregend.

Erniedrigung durchströmte ihn, als er realisierte was geschah und die Tatsache dass es ihn erregte machte ihm Angst.

Dann hatte sie genug davon, ihn zu lecken. Sie setzte sich über seinen Schwanz, so dass er genau im Schritt ihrer Lederhose lag und rieb sich daran. Währenddessen knetete sie ihre Brüste, die aus ihrem schwarzen Mieder heraus gequollen waren.

Als sie die Hitze in sich nicht mehr aushielt, stand sie auf, zog schnell ihre Hose aus und ließ sich auf seinen, mittlerweile steinharten, Schwanz hinab gleiten.

Dann begann sie ihn hart zu reiten. Sie hob ihren Hintern und ließ ihn wieder herunter fallen, um seinen Schwanz tief in sich zu stoßen. Sie ließ ihre Hüften kreisen und presste ihre Beine fest an seine Seiten.

Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und sie zuckte inzwischen unkontrolliert auf ihm herum.

Als sie zum Orgasmus kam, krallte sie ihre Fingernägel tief in seine Brust und stieß einen tiefen Schrei aus.

Sie war auf ihm zusammen gesackt, doch sie blieb nicht lange so liegen.

Gelenkig glitt sie von seinem Schwanz herunter, zwischen seine Beine.

Da sie Geräusche hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich um und lächelte.

„Du kommst genau richtig."

Xander kam zu ihr in die Zelle und sah auf ihr rotes Haar hinab.

„Ich will dass du ihn nimmst!"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Liebste", antwortete er und kniete sich neben sie.

Grob stieß sie Angel zwei Finger in den After, was ihn schmerzvoll aufstöhnen ließ und grinste dämonisch…

**FIN**


End file.
